In switching equipment forwarding, a Medium Access Control (MAC) learning module plays an important role in the switch forwarding. With the continuous extension of the Internet, the number of MAC table entries is increasing, and generally the MAC table entries are all implemented through HASH, which directly causes that the performance of looking up and learning an MAC table is much lower.
At present, the switching equipment is required to perform source MAC checking, judging and learning on all the received messages, thus the whole forwarding performance of the messages will be greatly reduced, so that the forwarding performance of the messages cannot meet the requirements.